AMOR SIN RECUERDOS
by SamBlueI3U
Summary: Ferb ha perdido la memoria y trata de recordar con ayuda de sus amigos...¿pero si se enamora de Isabella? Phineas ahora se dará cuenta de lo que siente y de que para él Isabella siempre fue más que una amiga... ACLARACIÓN NO ES FERBELLA, es sólo para que Phineas se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Isabella por medio de los celos. VENGAN A LEER Y DENME SU OPINIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1. ¿Quién soy yo?

Al cuarto lo iluminaba la luz del atardecer. El peliverde estaba en una cama blanca en el hospital y lentamente abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue a un pelirrojo y a una adolescente cuyos nombres no podía recordar.

-¡Enfermera! -dijo Candace al salir- Ferb ha despertado-.

Se veían sorprendidos, emocionados y felices, pero Ferb no podía entender por qué. La enfermera llegó y preguntó a Ferb:

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien- dijo él- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital, tuviste un accidente Ferb pero ahora estás bien, iré a decirle a mamá y papá- dijo Candance y corrió a dar la noticia

-¿Mi nombre es Ferb?- preguntó el chico muy confundido.

-Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas?- preguntó confuso el pelirrojo

-No- contestó

-¿Sabes quién soy yo? Quién era la chica que estaba aquí hace 5 minutos?- preguntó confuso el pelirrojo

-No- dijo Ferb un poco inseguro

-¿Qué?-dijo Phineas preocupado

_Hace un mes…..(FLASH BACK)_

_Todos se preparaban para una enorme excursión. No sólo los Flynn-Fletcher iban, sino también Isabella , Baljeet, Buford y Jeremy. El destino era ir de campamento a Yellowstone._

_-¡este será el mejor campamento de nuestras vidas¡- dijo Phineas con entusiasmo_

_-Sí, lo mismo digo- dijo Isabella muy desanimada, quien apenas dirigí la mirada hacia arriba para evitar ver a Ferb, lo cual todos inadvirtieron excepto el peliverde. El viaje parecía agradable hasta que pasaron un crucero peligroso, y un inconsciente se pasó un alto, arrollando la camioneta dónde venían todos._

_-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Lawrence _

_-Sí- respondieron asustados. Esto no hubiera pasado a mayores si un camión (típico) no hubiera rematado el golpe, dando justo en el lado de Ferb, golpeándolo en la cabeza._

_-no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará aquí….._

_-qué?…._

_-el golpe fue severo…._

_-Tal vez nunca despierte del coma…._

_-podría traer graves secuelas….._

_Fin flashback _

-es increíble que no hayas tenido más secuelas jovencito- se dirigió el doctor a Ferb

-¿mayores? ¡perdió la memoria!- negó Phineas molesto

-bueno, lo daré de alta, si el chico presenta mareos o desorientación vuelvan; y no olviden venir a su revisión del próx. Mes, ¿ok?-

-Sí doctor, gracias-dijo Lawrence y después de llenar algunos papeles se fueron al auto para llegar a casa,en el camino Phineas le contaba a Ferb las hazañas que habían realizado ese verano.

- no somos muy jóvenes para haber hecho todo eso?-preguntaba Ferb

-por supuesto, con ayuda de nuestros amigos Buford, Baljeet- y suspiró inconscientemente- e Isabella

-es increíble- decía Ferb de cada hazaña que le contaba su hermano


	2. ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ?

_**HOLA CHICOS! LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA PERO NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO Y ES POR ELLO QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS SEAN TAN CORTOS, PERO BUENO MIS PROBLEMAS NO LES IMPORTAN SÓLO QUIERO QUE LEAN Y OPINEN, QUIERO LLEGAR A LOS 15 FOLLOWERS Y AGRADECER A MIS LECTORES SOBRETODO A FHISHER PRICE QUE ESPERO SUBA PRONTO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE SU FIC EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS QUE ESTÁ BUENÍSISMO Y PRONTO SUBA MÁS HISTORIAS DE PnF. BUENO AQUÍ ESTÁ LA HISTORIA, ALGUNA ACLARACIÓN U OPINIÓN DEJAR UN REVIEW Y ME AVISAN POR ALGUNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: PHINEAS Y FERB PERTENECEN A Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh PERO LA HISTORIA ES MÍA Y ES ESTA:**_

CAPÍTULO 2. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

Al llegar a casa todos se llevaron una sorpresa

-¡sorpresa!- gritaron los familiares y unos cuantos amigos, que habían ido a la casa de los flynn-fletcher para celebrar la llegada de Ferb

-¿qué hay de nuevo Ferb?- dijo cierto brabucón

-Hola Buford ¿cierto?- contestó el peliverde

-Wow, lamento lo de tu memoria amigo, por si no lo recuerdas, soy Baljeet- le dijo el nerd

-Es un placer-dijo Ferb, lo que hizo reír a todos

-Hola Phineas ¿qué estás haciendo?-comenzó Isabella al llegar- lo siento Ferb, por si no lo recuerdas soy…..

-Isabelllllla- la interrumpió el pelirrojo con un tono enamorado. El tiempo había pasado, los chicos ya tenían 16 años, y la verdad la mayoría no cambió mucho, a excepción de Isabella, quien dejó de ser niña y volverse una muy bella adolescente, lo que Ferb no ignoró para nada: La miró de pies a cabeza, con su hermoso y largo cabello, sus preciosos ojos…era perfecta…Ferb no pudo pensar más pues Isabella siguió hablando

-y, ¿no recuerdas nada verdad?- Isa preguntó a Ferb

-No, no recuerdo nada-contestó el peliverde mirándola embelesado sin poder quitarse la cara de tonto que tenía. Phineas se dio cuenta de esto y se molestó, entonces dijo:

-No, ya oíste, no te recuerda Isabella- los interrumpió el pelirrojo un poco ¿celoso?

-No deberías ser tan grosero Phin- le dijo Isabella extrañada, aunque eso no evitaba que esté muy enamorada que ella estaba de él- entonces supongo que no recuerdas lo que pasó un día previo al accidente.¿verdad?- le preguntó Isa al peliverde muy preocupada con cara de "espero que la respuesta sea un NO"

-no- dijo Ferb muy … ¡oh no, enamorado!- y ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Y…¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó aún más confundido el pelirrojo

-Puesssss…-comenzó Isabella sin saber lo que respondería

-¡Phineas, Ferb! ¡ Vengan por favor! – los interrumpió Linda, por lo que los chicos se fueron.

-Adiós, Izzy-se despidió Ferb en un tono coqueto. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar lo que pasó…..

_(FLASH BACK)_

_Estaban los chicos hablando del futuro bajo el árbol del patio_

_-YO GANARÉ el campeonato mundial de lucha libre- comentaba Buford_

_-y yo un premio nobel- presumía Baljeet_

_-¿y que harás tú Isabella?-preguntó el pelirrojo curioso a su amiga_

_-es posible que me case, tenga una familia, no lo sé sólo quiero encontrar a la persona indicada- le contestó ilusionada la chica_

_-¿es broma? El amor es una tontería-se burló Buford_

_-no le veo el problema- se defendió molesta Isabella y luego se dirigió a Phineas- Phineas, si te dijera que te amo y quiero ser tu novia ¿qué harías?-preguntó entonces Isabella al chico de quien siempre había estado enamorada_

_-esas son tonterías ¿tú y yo?-contestó Phineas divertido, y todos empezaron a reír a excepción de isa y Ferb _

_-vamos por los planos para empezar a crear-propuso Phineas a lo que se dirigieron a la casa flynn-fletcher por los planos_

_-ADELANTENSE, voy en un minuto-dijo Isabella molesta pero más triste que nada. Ferb notó aquello y cuando todos se fueron comenzó a hablar_

_- no lo decía en serio, Izzy – dijo Ferb tratando de animarla_

_-claro que sí, el jamás se va a fijar en mí-le comentó Isabella resignada_

_-ya encontrarás a alguien que se fije en ti, te sepa valorar y esté contigo por siempre-le comentó Ferb dulce _

_-¿cómo quién?-preguntó isa aún resignada_

_-Pues como…yo-contestó Ferb tembloroso y muy nervioso_

_-¿qué…-Isabella no pudo decir más porque unos labios taparon los suyos, se despegó tan rápido como pudo , para después darle una bofetada al peliverde_

_-Lo siento….-fue lo único que pudo decir Ferb, después Isabella se fue con los chicos_

_(fin flash back)_


	3. UN ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

**Hola amigos! Sólo vine a decirles que no he muerto y ya tengo el nuevo episodio, este no es muy bueno pero sirve como enlace de la situación final de la historia. ADVERTENCIA: LOS FANS DE PHINBELLA A PARTIR DE AHORA TAL VEZ ME QUIERAN APALEAR, LINCHAR, QUEMAR, Y ES QUE CON EL DESARROLLO DE LA TRAMA AHORA NO SÉ SI TERMINARÁ EL FIC EN FERBELLA O PHINBELLA, LES PIDO QUE LEAN LA HISTORIA HASTA SU FIN Y POR AHORA QUISIERA QUE SE VAYAN LEYENDO Y CONFORME VEAN LA HISTORIA (Y NO PORQUE SEAN FANS DE UNA PAREJA U OTRA) ME VAYAN DICIENDO SI SERÁ PHIN O FERB QUIEN SE QUEDA EL CORAZÓN DE ISABELLA. BUENO, SIN MÁS PREÁNGULOS A QUÍ EL FIC( DISCLAIMER YA CONOCIDO):**

El que Ferb hubiera olvidado ese incómodo recuerdo la dejaba algo tranquila y le permitiría hacer las cosas bien de nuevo. Después se escucharon unas voces:

-¿Podrían darnos su atención todos?-decía Candance emocionada, cuando todos guardaron silencio prosiguió- diles tu amor-dijo Candace a su prometido

-Está bien- le respondió amable Jeremy- Candace y yo vamos a casarnos- les anunció a todos el rubio, a lo que después se escucharon aplausos y felicitaciones

-Es una excelente noticia Candace- Dijo Phineas a su hermana feliz por ella.

-Lo sé, y quiero hacerte una propuesta importante a ti, a Ferb y a los chicos- continuó Candace- SÉ QUE SIEMPRE LOS TRATABA DE ACUSAR CON MAMÁ durante el verano de todos los inventos que hacían pero ahora quiero que usen toda su imaginación para ayudarme a organizar mi boda- propuso la pelirroja

- Desde luego, será estupendo- respondieron los hermanos

-Bien, -concluyó Candace y con ello dio una enorme lista de lo que quería-¿podrán hacerlo?

-sííííí….-contestó algo inseguro Phineas, después Candace se fue con Jeremy

Phineas- entre más pronto mejor, para empezar debemos conseguir los adornos, mañana nos dividiremos para comprar cada tipo de adorno, Buford con Baljeet, Isabella con Ferb y… supongo que yo solo- empezó a organizar Phineas

-¿no podría ir mejor yo contigo?- preguntó nerviosa Isabella esperando un "sí"

-por supuesto que no- dijo Phineas divertido, lo cual Isa tomó mal y se molestó un poco

-Entonces nos toca juntos-comentó en son de burla Ferb a Isabella por la pregunta que ella anteriormente había hecho

-sí- dijo isa aún más molesta

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE….

Los chicos fueron al supermercado a buscar lo que necesitaran, Phineas y los chicos iban muy felices, a excepción de Isabella, quien iba muy seria y no dirigía la palabra al peliverde en ningún momento.

-¿no vas a decir nada?- le preguntó Ferb un tanto molesto

-wow, ¿sabes que antes del accidente no hablabas mucho?- le dijo Isabella aún más seria

-los tontos responden una pregunta con otra pregunta-se burló Ferb

-a, en serio? Entonces dices que soy tonta-le respondió Isabella súper enojada

-no, no, no, no era eso, es sólo que, me pongo muy nervioso cuando estoy contigo y me porto todo menso- le contestó Ferb muy nervioso tratando de arreglar la situación y de pronto se sonrojó muchísimo.

-pues, eso es muy lindo, gracias, creo- le respondió Isabella y no pudo escapar una sonrisa, pues ni siquiera Phineas la había alagado tanto, entonces inevitablemente Ferb le devolvió la sonrisa, sin notar que a lo lejos los pudo ver Phineas, se molestó y sintió algo raro en su estómago, como fuego que lo consumía por dentro. Después de comprar los adornos se reunieron a la salida del supermercado y comenzaron a revisar si ya tenían lo necesario.

-muy bien, ya terminamos, ahora hay que conseguir la música-comenzó Phineas – de eso nos encargamos Ferb y yo.

-bien, ahora podré ensayar golpes con mi muñeco de prueba – dijo feliz Buford

-pero el muñeco soy yo- le dijo Baljeet preocupado al bravucón

-sí, lo sé,- lo molestó más Buford, y con eso los dos se fueron

-Ferb, ve a comprar las herramientas para construir una mezcladora- indicó Phineas a su hermano

-genial, ¿Izzy vendrías conmigo?- le preguntó Ferb tierno a Isa. Ella estaba a punto de decir que sí pero el pelirrojo los interrumpió:

-de hecho Izzy vendrá conmigo a elegir la música, tiene un buen sentido del ritmo- dijo tomándola del hombro

-está bien- dijo Ferb decepcionado y se fue a buscar las herramientas.

-okey, - suspiró la enamorada, pero ahora ya no sabía sí su suspiro fue por la pregunta de Ferb o porque iba a trabajar junto a Phineas

**BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y RECUERDEN LEER LA HISTORIA EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS DE FHISSHER PRICE Y TA MBIEN LA HISTORIA "EL SUEÑO DE ISABELLA TAMBIEN DE FHISHER PRICE QUE ESTÁ MUY BUENA Y YA HABÍA LEÍDO DESPUÉS DE QUE ÉL ME ENVIARA EL FIC DEL CHAPTER 2, BUENO ME VOY PORQUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTO EN LA SECUNDARIA Y ME VAN A MATAR SI ME VEN XD, BUENO GOODBYE.**

**POSTDATA: NO REVIEW, NO CHAPTER XD.**

**SAM FUERA.**


	4. Pasó por una razón

**_Hey guys!lamento muuuuuuucho la tardanza, tuve problemas al subir el cap pero aquí está (al fin XD)Sólo vine a traerles un nuevo chapter recién salido del horno y avisar que es bastante probable que durante julio en vacaciones no suba más capítulos y me adelantaré lo más que pueda, si eso pasa no se preocupen y esperen en agosto, como sea, aquí el fic(diclaimer innecesario, por ello estoy en fanfiction XD)_**

Ya llevaban rato escogiendo la música cuando Ferb llegó al patio con todo lo necesario para trabajar, así que salieron Phineas e Isabella.

-hola Ferb,¿ ya tienes lo que necesitas?- le preguntó phin al peliverde.

-Sí sólo me falta armar la mezcladora-respondió calmado Ferb-Izzy, ¿me podrías ayudar?-le preguntó Ferb a Isa ilusionado

-No, es que, yo no soy buena en estas cosas, Phineas es el que siempre te ayuda-Respondió ella muy nerviosa.

-ok, entonces hagámoslo-dijo phin muy contento

-le diré a los chicos que vengan a ayudar- dijo Isabella y con ello llamó a Baljeet y Buford, luego a su amiga Gretchen, la única exploradora que aún vivía en la ciudad, razón por la que ahora era su única amiga chica. Mientras los chicos trabajaban, Ferb se dirigió muy nervioso hacía Isabella

-¿podría preguntarte algo?-le preguntó el peliverde muy nervioso a su amiga

-por supuesto, dime-le respondió despreocupada Isa

-pero a…solas-le aclaró el chico pronunciando la última palabra con mucha dificultad

-o..o..key..-respondió tartamudeando-Phineas volveremos en un minuto-

-está bien, eso creo-respondió Phineas en un tono molesto y….. ¿celoso?

-bueno…..yo….esto…sé, que no te recuerdo muy bien pero ahora, veo que eres tan linda y bella y….. te quiero. Y quería saber si tú querías…ya sabes….ser ¿mi novia?-habló tanto Ferb como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, y dejó totalmente confundida a Isabella, ella sólo volteo a ver de reojo a Phineas y pensó en todas las veces que este la rechazó, las veces que el no captó las indirectas, y en un tono casi resignado contestó:

-…..sí.

Los chicos volvieron con sus amigos, Ferb trató de tomar de la mano a su "novia" pero esta no se dejó.

-aún no deben saberlo-le aclaró confusa Isa

-está bien bebé- le respondió Ferb cariñoso.

Isabella volvió muy rara y Gretchen notó eso en su amiga.

-estás bien?-le preguntó

-bueno, sí, es que, Ferb y yo ahora somos n..novios-le respondió Isabella sin poder parar de tartamudear

-qué!?- le dijo Gretchen a su amiga-¿no era que te gustaba Phineas?

-sí, pero él jamás se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento y no me correspondería, además Ferb ha sido más atento que Phineas últimamente- le respondió Isa muy desanimada- todo esto pasó por una razón….- y con eso se fue con los chicos

-sí, pero no esta…-musitó Gretchen

**_Tan, tan, taaaaan….. bueno aquí el final del capítulo algo corto, pero les debía el chapter, en serio lamento la tardanza, pero recuerden, lento pero seguro. Ah, y muchas gracias a MARIOKINOMOTO88 Y FHISHER PRICE POR seguirme desde el principio, en fin me voy y recuerden: NO REVIEW, NO CHAPTER XD._**

**_DENME SU OPINIÓ Y EN QUÉ MEJORAR._**

**_SAM FUERA._**


	5. DECLARACIÓN Y CELOS

_**miiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllll y un milllllóóóóóón de discuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulllllllllllpas por la tardanza, espero no molestar y también agradezco el review de ICREATEAMONSTER por que talvez si exagero mucho con la tontería de NO REVIEW, NO CHAPTER, EN SERIO, ASÍ QUE si no dejan review aún así seguiré, ¡lento pero seguro! no molesto más, aquí el cap:**_

CAPÍTULO 5. DECLARACIÓN Y CELOS.

Al día siguiente Ferb ensayaba como darles la noticia a los chicos, pero sobre todo a Phineas, ya les había dicho a sus padres de antemano y lo sabían, así que sólo faltaban sus amigos, pero no resultaría difícil decírselo a Phineas ya que el peliverde no recordaba lo que Isabella sentía por Phin. Cuando los chicos llegaron Phineas comenzó a hablar:

-muy bien, lo que falta ahora es el pastel, así que…

-oye Phineas, ¿podría dar un anuncio antes?-lo interrumpió Ferb

-claro, adelante-respondió confuso el pelirrojo. Isabella fue con Ferb dando un mal presentimiento a Phineas, entonces la chica comenzó:

-bueno..eje..am..ferb y yo hablamos..y am…bueno decidimos…

-¡al grano!-protestó Buford.

-yo se los digo- la alivió el peliverde- Isabella y yo ahora somos novios

-quuuuuuuuuuuuuéééééé!-gritaron al unísono excepto Gretchen que ya lo sabía

-sip, eso, somos novios-prosiguió isa

-puessssssss, que bien, su..pongo- fue lo único para lo que pudo reaccionar Phineas- bueno, continu…emos con el pastel yo iré por los ingredientes, Ferb por los planos y los demás por novioss….digo por tuercas y herramientas-intentó recuperarse el pobre chico

-bueno, vamos Izzy, acompáñame- le invitó Ferb a su novia tomándola de la mano

-sí, claro-dijo desanimada Isa,a lo que Phineas partió en dos con su mano el lápiz que tenía.

-estás bien?-preguntó Gretchen preocupada a Phineas

-sí, nunca mejor-respondió el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar sus ¿celos?

Después que todos llevaron lo que Phineas les pidió se pusieron a trabajar en el patio, Ferb sin dejar de mirar a Isabella y acariciar su cabello, lo que Phineas tomaba muy mal. Cada que Ferb intentaba besar a Isabella Phineas se ponía en medio, Ferb se molestaba e Isabella suspiraba aliviada, pues sabía que salir con Ferb no era lo que realmente quería y sabía que por dentro su corazón pertenecía al joven Phineas Flynn y el pelirrojo también, pero no lo quería admitir.

-oye, ¿qué te parecería que mañana en la noche vayamos a cenar, oficialmente como pareja?-dijo entusiasmado el peliverde a "su chica" (XD)

-ah, no voy a poder, es que es el último día de verano y quiero tener la cabeza fría para la escuela-respondió la chica, y aunque todo era cierto, esa no era la razón.

El peliverde lo notó y le dijo contacto pero firme:

-Izzy, si crees que esto no funcionará sólo dímelo y hay que terminar-habló desanimado

-no, sabes qué?-volteó a Phineas y decidida a olvidarlo dijo:-hay que cenar mañana-cambió de parecer de pronto

-ok, te veo mañana entonces, cariño-le dijo Ferb a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla que ella no correspondió

**¿_y que tal? muy pronto nuevo capítulo y gracias por los reviews del anterior cap, y me voy, a leer el MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS, ADIÓS._**

**_SAM FUERA_**


	6. Nueva vecina

**_Mil disculpas por la tardanza! No aburro más, aquí el cap.:_**

Cap. 6. Nueva Vecina (OC)

Ya era hora de comenzar el proyecto y disfrutar el ultimo día de verano, los chicos hacían una bola disco que reflejara corazones de colores, lanzara burbujas y tuviera forma de la cabeza de Jeremy como había pedido Candace para la boda, los chicos trabajaron duro y muy relajados con sus amigos Buford y Baljeet, entonces llego Isabella con Gretchen.

-Hola Ferb ¿qué estás haciendo?-saludo amablemente Isabella a su novio tratando de quitarse a Phineas de la mente

-hacemos la bola, o mejor dicho, cabeza disco-decidió responder el pelirrojo

-no te lo dijo a ti Phineas-le dijo en un tono brusco el peliverde a su hermano.-¿quieres ayudarnos cariño?-le pregunto Ferb a su novia

-Sí, claro-Dijo desanimada Isabella, a lo cual Phineas les lanzo una mirada asesina.

-¿Estas bien Phineas?-le pregunto muy preocupada Gretchen al pobre chico celoso

-Ah, sí, mejor que nunca- respondió Phin entre sarcástico y distraído por ver a la pareja, ¿"Ferbella"? A lo que Buford y Baljeet no pudieron aguantar la risa

-¿Y qué les parece tan gracioso?-los callo de pronto el pelirrojo de una manera muy brusca haciendo que todos trabajaran en silencio. Llego luego al patio una chica más o menos de su edad, pelirroja de unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda.

-¿Ustedes son mis nuevos vecino?-Pregunto ella

-Si ¿eres la chica que se mudó con sus padres al frente de la calle no?-prosiguió Phineas

-Así es, mi nombre es Zam, y los he estado observando cuando hacen sus inventos, aunque no soy buena socializando quería ver si los podía ayudar a hacer algo- comenzó tímida la chica

-Si,asi sera menos trabajo-acepto interrumpiendo cierto bravucón

-Claro, entonces, creo que puedes ayudar a Ferb , haz el cañón de burbujas con él para que lo metamos después a la cabeza disco-le dijo Phineas a la pelirroja-pero necesitare que alguien me ayude con los reflectores...

-Yo lo hago! Yo lo hago!-se ofreció velozmente Isabella, lo que a Ferb le resulto molesto

-Pues entonces ven Iza, Buford, Baljeet y Gretchen, ahuequen la cabeza por dentro-Termino de encomendar el pelirrojo

-Bien, Buford podrías traer un martillo para empezar a golpear/ahuecar-aconsejo Gretchen al Bravucón

-¿Por qué si tenemos a Baljeet?-se relajó Buford

-Oh, no-se preocupó el nerd.

Así fue como todos comenzaron sus labores, todo iba extrañamente perfecto: La tensión de unos momentos se había ido, todos estaban a gusto hablando y riendo, Isa se sentía en las nubes con Phineas y viceversa, pero no lo noto para nada el peliverde, pues estaba hablando muy a gusto con la nueva vecina, sus ojos hasta habían adquirido un brillo bastante claro que jamás se le había notado, se notaba que él y Zam tenian cierta "química". Aprovechando la distracción del peliverde, Phineas pregunto Isabella curioso (o más bien chismoso):

-Y ¿Qué tal tu cita con Ferb?

-Puesss...regular-contesto incomoda la chica

-¿qué tanto?-intento inmiscuirse un poco más Phineas

-Te la contaría Pero no creo que te gusten las historias de camarones, paramédicos y arañas así mejor no te digo más-se reservó la pelinegra, pues la verdad si fue una mala, muy mala, cita.

-supongo que te gusta así-musito el pelirrojo

-disculpa?-dijo confundido la pelinegra

-sí, ya sabes¿Ferb te hace feliz?¿TU eres feliz?

-am..¡oigan chicos, nosotros ya terminamos!¿que tal ustedes?-dijo Isabella a los demas para interrumpir la platica

-Ya esta todo-respondio el grupo

-genial, ahora hay que armar todo-dirigio Phin. Armaron todo perfectamente y despues decidieron probar la Cabeza Disco, la pusieron en el arbol colgada y la encendieron, se veia hermosa.

-Se ve muy bien-comento satisfecha Isabella

-porque tu nos ayudaste-le dijo el pelirrojo a Isabella en forma de coqueteo, lo que Ferb noto y por ello le tomo la mano a su novia para dejar las cosas muy en claro a la pelirroja: Isabella aun era su novia.

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme, en casa me esperan para cenar-dijo Zam-adios chicos, fue divertido, y gracias Ferb por enseñarme a construir, nos vemos-y con eso se fue a su casa

-adios-dijo Ferb y suspiro ligeramente.

-Me agrada, es linda-comento Phineas

-¿linda?es mucho mas que eso- dijo Ferb, lo cual les resulto extraño a todos. Despues todos marcharon rumbo a sus casas a excepcion del pelirrojo y Gretchen.

-Bueno, te veo mañana en clases- se iba a despedir la castaña cuando Phin dijo.

-oye, estaba pensando que, despues de clases mañana, podriamos ir a, no se..bueno...

-alto,alto,alto¿que intentas? -lo interrumpio la chica

-nada,..solo salir..-se puso nervioso Phineas

-Mira, se que estas solo y triste, pero no sere tu premio de consolacion, mejor espera a que Ferb e Isa terminen, porque ademas de todo mi corazon late por alguien mas, y sabes que el tuyo tambien-y con eso se fue

-cierto,-medito el chico

En la casa al lado de los Flynn-Fletcher, Isabella pensó:

"-la respuesta es no"

**Uy,Uy, Uy! Bueno aqui el chapter 6, no estuvo muy bueno, pero les prometo que el proximo va a estar mejor, tengo algunos planes para los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher en la escuela...denme su opinion del nuevo Oc y si seria buena pareja de Ferb¿y quien sera el amor de Gretchen?No,no es Ferb...**

**Hasta la proxima!**

**PostData:perdón por las faltas de ortografía**


	7. Comienzan los verdaderos problemas

Miiiiillllllll yyyyyyyy uuuuuuuunnnnnnnn miiilloon de disculpas por la tardanza

Capítulo 7. Comienzan los verdaderos problemas

Ya al día siguiente todos se prepararon para la escuela, estaban emocionados por el primer día de escuela, aunque Phineas estaba más bien algo desanimado por como lo trato Gretchen el día anterior y por el hecho de sentir que perdía a Isabella, pero en fin. El pelirrojo y su hermano fueron caminando a la escuela(ya no eran niños) en un silencio incomodo, podían sentir la tensión que tenían desde que Isa y Ferb eran novios, no se dirigieron una sola palabra de camino a la preparatoria a la que iban.

Los chicos llegaron al salón de historia donde se reunieron con sus amigos antes de que empezaran las clases.

-Hey! Hola chicos- saludo Phineas alegremente tratando de olvidarse del estrés que sentía hace unos minutos

-Hola Phineas y Ferb- contesto El bravucón a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher

-¿No es emocionante volver a la escuela?-pregunto emocionado Baljeet

-Sí, mas nerds a quienes molestar-Declaro feliz Buford

-Solo si quieres más castigos como el año pasado- se burló el nerd

-Y donde están Isa y Gretchen?- pregunto el peliverde a los chicos

-No lo sabemos- respondieron

-¿Ferb?-dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas. El peliverde volteo y vio quien era

-Zam! Hola, no sabía que ibas a esta escuela- saludo Ferb

-Es porque soy nueva en la ciudad- contesto sarcásticamente la chica

-listooooooooo!- se burló el hermano del chico

-Sí, eso es cierto- contesto sonrojado el peliverde a Zam sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo su hermano, con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas

-Ay, lo siento, hola chicos- dijo Zam saludando apenada a los demás por no haberlo hecho antes. Después llegaron de pronto Isabella y Gretchen

-Hola chicos-saludaron las ex-Fireside girls

-Hola Bombom- saludo Ferb a su novia con un beso en la mejilla, lo que incomodo a Zam y enojo a Phineas. Luego llego el maestro y ordeno a todos, comenzando las clases. las primeras horas se pasaron muy rápido y antes de que terminara la clase de biología, que era antes del receso, el maestro anuncio:

-muy bien, antes de irse deben elegir a su compañero para su proyecto, a ver, Phineas Flynn, elige a tu compañero

-ok,- dijo pícaro Phineas- elijo a Isabella García Shapiro-La respuesta molesto a Ferb, Isabella volteo al pelirrojo con una sonrisa que este correspondió, llenando de rabia a Ferb.

-Bien, Phineas con Isabella- apunto el maestro en su libreta- ahora Gretchen

-ok, um, elijo a Baljeet- respondió la castaña

-a ver, Ferb, ahora tu-prosiguió el maestro

-Bueno, elijo a Zam- decidió el peliverde algo nervioso, y la pelirroja dijo "Si!" en su mente. Tocaron la campana y los chicos comenzaron a salir al receso.

-qué bueno que haremos juntos el proyecto- le comento Phineas animado a Isa.

-lo sé- respondió coqueta la morocha y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que paralizo a Phineas un segundo y luego el pelirrojo le dio un beso en los labios a ella que en la realidad fue tan corto como un Flash, pero Aun asi Ferb lo pudo observar con rabia y desagrado

Al salir todos Ferb le hablo molesto a Phineas

-Phineas!

-qué?

-¿que quieres con mi novia?-le recrimino el chico, Phineas sonrió burlándose y dijo:

-¿Crees que te realmente te ama? No creo que por ello hubiera coqueteado conmigo

-Escucha, aléjate de ella-le amenazo el peliverde

-solo ella puede impedirlo-lo reto un poco más su hermano

-deberías recordar que ella es MI novia, o que lo vas a impedir?-se burló su hermano

-Ya me colmaste la paciencia Flechar-Se llenó de furia el chico y le dio una bofetada al peliverde, lo que comenzó una pelea. Sus amigos llegaron tan pronto como pudieron y Buford los separo.


End file.
